I Couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it
by Alexinie
Summary: Dougie loves Danny, so can he just stand and watch as he starts a new life with someone else? And is that someone else the one for Danny?


**Hey guys! Phew.. exmas are finally over! let the writing continue.. this is my first for ages, so review review review please 8) Hope you all enjoy it, feeels good to write again... so long text books! Bring on the 10 week summer! xx**

* * *

><p>"I heard<br>that you're settled down  
>that you<br>Found a girl  
>and you're<br>Married now

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

Old friend  
>Why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah.<p>

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"<p>

The last note of the piano lingered in the air as its player looked up towards Dougie. His deep blue eyes were so beautiful it was hard not to cry at what was happening.  
>"Doug! That was amazing seriously, it was like you really got the meaning, so deep!" Danny's excited expression just made Dougie's inner tears worse. How could he loose this?<br>Truth was, he did get the message of the song, probably better than anyone. Danny was getting married in two days, and this was probably the last time they would play together, their chemistry entwining into song for the last time. And Danny would never know.  
>He would never know Dougie was in love with him.<br>He would never know how deep inside, how perfect Dougie thought he was.  
>He would never know about Dougie's pain.<br>He would never know how, to Dougie this wasn't over.  
>Because sometimes it really does hurt in love, because Danny doesn't love him back, and he never will.<br>Yes, he was in love with his best friend. His, straight, taken, best friend. The oldest cliché in the book.  
>All he wanted was to be happy. Be in love. Get married. Have a few kids. Was that so much to ask for? But no, instead he's gay. In love with his best friend. And best man at his beat friends wedding. To a total bitch.<br>Dougie didn't even know what he saw in her to be honest. Sure she was tall, dark haired, beautiful. But she wasn't right for Danny. In fact, there was only one person in the world who Dougie thought was right for Danny, and he would be standing right next to him at his wedding in two days time. As his best man. He couldn't do it, but he had to. He wouldn't let his best friend down like that.  
>"Hey Doug, you okay mate?" the dark angel's concerned eyes stared deep into Dougie's own.<br>He nodded, unable to trust his voice; he knew it would show the total opposite. He wasn't okay.  
>"No your not. I know your not, you're my best friend. What's up?" Danny's voice was straining with emotion; he hated seeing his friend like this, not knowing how to make it better.<br>Dougie looked around his basement music room at old pictures of them through the years and something snapped inside.  
>"No. I'm not okay. Do you know why I'm not okay?" his voice broke, Danny shook feverishly. "It's you. Okay? You happy now?" Danny's eyes grew wide in horror.<br>"What? -" Dougie waved his hand to silence him, unable to keep the truth in any longer.  
>"It's always been you." his voice was softer now, an incredulous whisper, both their startled eyes met, fierce with shock and confusion, and, a little fear.<br>"I'm in love with you Dan." tears finally escaped down his cheeks, and he waited, holding his breath for the gasp, the disgusted look, the punch, or worse the silence, the running away. The rejection.  
>He waited.<br>The gasp came, but no disgusted look, the silence lasted, but no punch knocked him, feet ran; but towards Dougie, not away. And then lips were on his, fierce lips that he had dreamed of for years.  
>The impossibility of it escaped Dougie, as he just, felt. Felt everything, the strong hands embracing him, the warm breath against his, the fierce lips that encased his own. It was heaven.<br>But then he came back to earth. He pushed Danny away, who stumbled back looking confused.  
>"Dan? What the?" he spluttered.<br>"Doug? What? I thought you-" Danny's voice broke as his eyes filled with tears of embarrassment.  
>"I do. I always have, but you love Sophie, you're getting married for Christ's sake! I'm too late." his voice grew small as the air was filled with their gasping breaths, still breathless from the kiss.<br>Then there was laughing.  
>Dougie looked up in shock, to Danny's crinkled eyes.<br>"You don't get it. I love you. I always have, I'm marrying Sophie to try and move on, I thought you would never love me back, and I didn't want to be lonely Doug. Don't you understand?" his eyes were full of emotion as on hand cupped Dougie's face, wiping away a stray tear.  
>Dougie's mind whirled. "You, you love me too?" he gaped.<br>"Yes. I love you." Danny said simply.  
>"You love me." Dougie chuckled, it finally sinking in.<br>"I do."  
>"Not Sophie?"<br>"No. Not Sophie"  
>"me."<br>"yes stupid, I love you" Danny kissed Dougie again. This kiss was full of the bubbly happiness of new found, true love.  
>"Me" Dougie sang happily "Danny Jones loves Dougie Poynter" they pulled each other into a tight embrace.<br>"I can't believe I almost lost you" Danny whispered "why did I do all of this? I never even guessed you had feelings for me. But, you love me" his face split into a heart braking smile.  
>"I do. And I'm never loosing you again. But" he stopped, the joyous haze fading slightly "your getting married." Dougie's voice broke again.<br>Danny pulled away to look seriously into Dougie's eyes.  
>"Yes."<br>"What?" Danny couldn't honestly still be marrying Sophie after this. He couldn't.  
>"I am getting married on Friday" Dougie turned away at the words. He couldn't believe Danny would hurt him like this; after all they had been through. The wave of rejection hit him worse than it would have if Danny had never said he loved him at all.<br>"Dougie look at me" Danny's voice pleaded, and no mater how hurt he was, Dougie could never turn his back on him. He slowly turned.  
>Danny stared deeply into Dougie's eyes.<br>He was on one knee.  
>"Douglas Poynter, will you marry me this Friday?" he asked, holding out the silver ring Dougie had bought him for his birthday that he hadn't taken off since.<br>"Yes. Yes, I will marry you" tears again, spilled down their cheeks "I thought-"  
>"I know you did" Danny laughed as Dougie slipped on the ring, placing his own wooden patterned ring on Danny's finger.<br>"But you didn't" he laughed.  
>"No. I only want you."<br>"I love you." Dougie whispered simply.  
>"I love you too" Danny whispered back.<br>"nice choice of rings." Dougie giggled "you must show me the jewellers, exquisite" his voice thick with sarcasm.  
>Danny laughed, "I won't lie, it took me a long time to choose the one, but it's a real jem!"<br>"I can see. Just look at that detail!"  
>The air was thick with easy laughter, they were in their own world.<br>"Let's go" Danny suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling Dougie to the door.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"We have a lot to do, and as lovely as topman rings are, I think we can do a little better."  
>Dougie returned Danny's wide smile, not caring what ring he wore, or how the wedding would be, or how they would explain this to everyone. All he cared about was that Danny loved him, and he loved him back.<p> 


End file.
